


袭警

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	袭警

黄铉辰用舌尖在口腔内侧找了一圈，味蕾上化开的铁锈味再次确认了他的猜测，一定是在他被推到墙上的时候磕破的。  
那人手上一点也没收着劲儿，被反剪着胳膊的时候黄铉辰差点以为自己要直接被拧脱臼了，结果还没来得及张嘴喊疼就被按着后脑勺顶在了墙上吃了一嘴的墙皮，伴随着刺痛扩散在嘴里的血腥味疼得他眼泪都快出来了，然而仍旧没人给他表露自己情绪的机会，连半个字都没说出口就被明明比他矮一头的人拎着塞车里带走了。  
不用说肩胛骨那肯定至少淤青，嘴里的伤虽然不重却最让人难受，黄铉辰一想到接下来几天他生活要为此遭遇的种种不适就头疼，嘴里啧了一声低下脑袋。  
房间里另一个人听见他的声音回过头，走到他旁边把按下关机的监视器遥控放在他面前的桌上，然后面向他靠着桌沿低头看向他。

“怎么了，委屈啊？”  
“……”  
黄铉辰先把眼睛抬起来，之后才慢慢仰起脑袋，摆出一张他最擅长的营业笑脸。  
“好久不见，徐警官，原来您还记得我呀。”  
徐彰彬自然不会听不出来他字里行间的意思，可今天他有正事要做，就放弃了和他继续纠缠。  
“带你来是有事情问你，最近有没有听说过有人在到处搞武器的消息。”  
“……这种地方……天天都有人搞武器啊。”  
“数量很大，绝对会引起注意的程度。”  
“暂时没听说，但是你需要的话我可以帮你看看。”  
“……有消息通知我。”  
徐彰彬盯着他又补了一句，“只要消息就行，别自己去查。”  
黄铉辰没出声地笑了一下。  
“……担心我啊？我还以为你把我忘了呢。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬垂着眼睛看他，嗓子突然有点堵。

黄铉辰和他几个月前最后一次告别的时候没有太大差别，还是那张漂亮的脸，还是那样认真盯着他的眼睛，活在最杂乱无章的世界却还是保留着他没法理解的清澈。  
他身上是最近常穿的那件红色横须贺夹克，里面只有一件简单的黑T恤，衣领在挣扎的过程中被扯得歪向一边，露出他锁骨上方那颗痣，这一瞬间让徐彰彬有点恍惚。  
那天之后徐彰彬其实从远处看过他几眼，但也只限于单方面的看而已，毕竟知道他们联系的人越少越好，多一次接触就是多一道风险。

黄铉辰虽然嘴角扬着，可那怎么看都不是个真心的笑。  
徐彰彬把目光从那颗痣上挪开，无声地叹了口气。  
“……在外面，人多眼杂，不能对你下手太轻。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰又一次看向了他。  
徐彰彬站在他跟前，离得非常近，大腿几乎就贴着自己的膝盖。  
黄铉辰倾过身子凑上前，抬起手用手指背沿着紧挨着他的那条腿往上缓缓摸过去。  
“徐警官，你这是在跟我道歉么……靠。”  
嘴里话还没说完就看见眼前的人目光一冷，接着回答他的是一把转向他的台灯，高瓦数灯泡近距离击中他的瞳孔，照得他几乎瞬间失明。  
他咬着牙愤愤地缩回椅子上，手挡在眼前，挂在手腕的金属链叮铃咣啷地响。

黄铉辰有点生气了。  
他从今天一早就没顺利过，吃饭被噎着，下楼差点崴脚，好不容易过了一天晚上好端端地看着酒吧莫名其妙被抓来，而这个几个月联系不到一直躲着他的人突然就像什么都没发生过一样出现在他眼前。  
似乎第一个念头从脑海中破土而出，剩下的就跟着延绵不绝地涌出来，汇聚成也不知道哪来的勇气。  
他低声咒骂了一句，猛地站起身，用手腕上的铁链勾住对方的脖子把他拽向自己。  
椅子被他的带倒在身后发出一声巨响，之后只剩下短暂的回声和两人急促的呼吸缠绕着。  
徐彰彬的手就抵在他胸前，但是没用一点力气。  
他一下子又没那么生气了。

不知道过了多久，黄铉辰终于松开咬着对方的嘴，轻轻喘着气，声音压低着有些抱怨似的开口。  
“……你都不说一句想我。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬低着头，但是黄铉辰看见他嘴角扬了一下，然后用手指戳着他的肩膀。  
“你这是袭警知道吗？”  
黄铉辰咬着舌尖，眯起眼睛用一副我就看你演的表情听着他的话。  
“……你摄像头都关了不就是等着我袭呢嘛。”  
他把手从徐彰彬脑袋上绕出来，举到身前，乖巧地眨着眼。  
“徐警官，你放开我，我一定好好表现。”  
黄铉辰虽然嘴里的语气乖得不行，但是下身充满着攻击性地挤进徐彰彬两腿之间，把他卡在桌子和自己之间动弹不得。  
这年轻人脖子上那颗痣正好在徐彰彬眼前，他还记得上一次自己搂着他肩膀几乎快失去意识的时候悄悄落在上面的吻，但他不知道黄铉辰注意没注意到。

黄铉辰最开始是别人介绍给他认识的，只是作为线人，黄铉辰提供足够的信息换取自己的利益和安全。  
原本的等价交换不知道什么时候就放上了别的筹码，这脱离了他的控制，于是他选择和这个人保持距离，表面上看是为了安全，实际上也包含了他的不知所措。  
他本来以为隔了这么久，黄铉辰应该已经理所当然的忘掉上次的事，但这个人远比他想象的执着，让他难以理解，可又没法忽略自己内心的一点窃喜。

手铐落在地上砸出一串噪音，徐彰彬几乎同时就被双手得到解放的黄铉辰抬着腿坐上身后的书桌。  
年轻人泄愤似的咬着他的嘴唇，直到听见他因为自己动作吃痛的哼声才又开始温柔地用亲吻安抚他。

黄铉辰的手很漂亮，手指修长，有着清晰的骨关节，虽然他有些急躁的动作让徐彰彬痛得倒吸气，还是按部就班地把准备工作认真处理了。  
“……哥……”  
徐彰彬曾经让他这样叫自己，结果这个小混蛋好像只肯在这种时候乖乖听话，其他时候都是用那带点戏谑的语气喊他徐警官。  
他咬住牙，忍住了那些他恐惧又有点想念的痛楚。  
黄铉辰身上湿淋淋的，略微卷曲的黑发跟着他的动作一起晃动，徐彰彬的手搭在他肩上，只是忍着不出声就已经用尽了最大的力气。  
他的胯骨被撞得发出骨关节间的摩擦声，黄铉辰的手指掐着他的大腿，一边展开他的身体一边焦躁地碾压上去。  
手边一摞文件被蹭掉在地，纸杯不知道什么时候打翻了，连那扇台灯也被撞倒在一个奇怪的位置，照过来的光把他们交缠的影子放大打在墙上，他只要一睁眼就能看见那片暗色的鲜活的画面。  
桌子被撞得几次桌脚离开地面又重重地落下去，虽然是夜班没什么人的时间，可徐彰彬还是心都提到了嗓子眼。  
他几乎是哀求黄铉辰轻一点，但是那小孩只是用舌尖舔过嘴唇，留给他一个让他尾椎都感到颤栗的不怀好意的笑容。

黄铉辰被放走的时候嘴角又添了一个伤，肩上还多了几个牙印，尤其是有颗痣的那一侧，有点惨不忍睹。  
路过值班登记的韩知城旁边，他挨个瞟了俩人一眼，低头一边填表一边说了句审这么久，这家伙够硬的啊。  
徐彰彬皱了一下眉，不知道他是意有所指还是随口一说，黄铉辰倒是跟得了夸奖似的沾沾自喜还凑过来想在徐彰彬耳朵边说什么，下一秒就被拧着胳膊押走了。

“行了，赶紧走，没事少找我，有事我会联络你。”  
黄铉辰揉着被松开的胳膊一脸不情愿，这人刚还搂着他跟一滩水似的现在翻脸不认人，想说他拔吊无情又觉得哪里不对。  
“哎，徐警官。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬已经往回走了，原本不想回头，可走了两步还是没忍住停下来，转过身问他干嘛。  
黄铉辰看他这样有点无奈地笑笑。  
“……徐警官下次逮我能不能穿警服看看？”  
“……我们这部门都是便衣。”  
“切，小气，明明就应该很帅的。”

————————

“哟，小韩警官，徐警官怎么没来啊？”  
黄铉辰这次学乖了，有人喊着临检走进来的时候他就乖乖站着没了动作，等着人来给他顺走，到上了车才从后座朝着前面开口。  
“他去总局开会了。”  
“……”  
他想问那你们找我干嘛，想了想自己好像最近也没犯什么事儿，但是鉴于在外他还是没开口，跟着其他几个一起被带回来的下了车走进大楼。

韩知城带着几个人，路过一间办公室门口就把黄铉辰单独拎出来像个送快递的似的扔在那。  
“彰彬哥，带回来了。”  
“知道了。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰站在那，等着眼前的门被打开。

“……是因为去总局开会，你别瞎想。”  
“没有，我就想请问一下，您办公室隔音怎么样。”

END

1不知道为什么我就觉得他们开车会特别特别特别吵  
2想看车


End file.
